


Steven Edits A Video

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fake brands, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Only my fellow video editors will get this, Steven Universe: Future - Freeform, video editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: So, in "Bluebird," Steven said that he had to get the commercial footage home to do some editing. And, well, video editing is kinda my thing (LOOK ME UP ON YOUTUBE) so that just got me excited about Steven doing the thing that I do lol. And then I wrote this.Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Steven Edits A Video

Steven’s favorite part of the commercial-making process was the editing. Directing was always kind of a hassle — getting his Gem co-stars ready, making sure the lighting was right, etc. But editing? That was his jam. 

He’d gotten his start editing with the TubeTube video editor, back when he did dumb little videos off his phone. Then, as his channel grew more elaborate, he upgraded to using uCinema on Connie’s laptop. It was...alright. Better than Doors Film Creator, which was the default software for the competing operating system.

Then he started experimenting. He’d seen some people use Sumy Kansas, Michelangelo Revolve and Ultimate Cut X, but they lacked that special something, that “spark” that made him really want to put a video together.

Steven had recently started taking classes online, and deciding to take an Intro to Editing course for the heck of it. To his surprise, the class was less focused on editing hobbyists like himself, but rather up-and-coming professionals in the film industry. Which meant they wanted him to use Eager Media Composer, some high-end editing software that looked straight out of the 1990s but was apparently “industry standard,” whatever that meant.

Then someone recommended Argil Debut Pro, which had everything Eager did and more. Now that’s what he edited all of the Little Homeworld adverts on, and he loved every second of it. Finding just the right place to cut, making sure the audio levels were just so… 

It was all so calming and lovely.


End file.
